After a long day
by Francis 24crazy
Summary: The events after Day 5, for Jack,Chloe, Logan, Tony, Wayne Palmer, and Graham, Jack's brother.


After a long day.

The thugs carried a badly beaten Jack Bauer into the cargo ship hold, and threw him on the floor, like a sack of potatoes.

Jack was trying to remember what had happened to him, he remembered picking up the phone, and then blackness.

This had to be Logan, his people, he had enough time to arrange this between him being rescued from Jack, and his arrest.

But the face that greeted him was someone else, someone he hadn't seen for eighteen months.

Cheng Zhi looked at Jack, and one of the thugs pulled Jack up, so their eyes met.

You surely must be aware Mr Bauer, that China has a long memory, only eighteen months ago, you invaded our territory and killed our consulate.

Cheng bent low to look closer at Jack, who seemed shocked.

Did you really think that we would forget?

Jack only had one thing to say,.

I know how this works, I need to make one phone call. There was plead in his voice.

Please just one phone call.

A smile crossed Cheng's face, and Jack spat in anger at him.

The thug threw him down again.

Kill me, just kill me, was all Jack said.

Kill you, your far to valuable to kill Mr Bauer.

Cheng walked to the door, as the thugs surrounded him.

Just then the door burst open.

Don't move Cheng, yelled Curtis Manning, his tac team behind him.

Cheng's guard pulled a gun, but Curtis dropped him with one shot.

The thugs guarding Jack were all quickly shot as they reached for their weapons.

Cheng was placed under arrest.

Curtis ran to Jack, we need a medic now.

Charles Logan sat in the back of the limo, thinking about what he had done, he would be charged with the murder of David Palmer, for helping terrorists take possession of nerve gas, not to mention trying to kill Jack Bauer.

When the car stopped, one of the agents opened the car door.

Step out please Mr Logan.

Logan couldn't believe it, he no longer had his title, he was an ordinary man again.

Logan was led into a room, and asked to sit.

The Attorney General issued the warrant for your arrest, he's still reviewing the evidence, but you will have no choice but to resign as President of the United States.

Eventually Logan was spoken to by the Attorney General.

Mr Logan, you have been implicated in David Palmer's assassination, as well as selling Sentox nerve gas to terrorists.

You have two choices, resign as president, and your actions will be kept secret, so the country doesn't have to know the truth, or refuse to step down and be forcefully removed from office, and your actions will be know to the country, and possible the world.

I care about my country, so yes I will step down quietly, for the good of the country.

For once Logan wasn't thinking about himself.

Sir, he just woke up.

David Emerson turned to his henchman.

Ok, better tell him everything.

Emerson walked into the next room and faced the man coming around from his unconscious state.

Hello Tony.

Who are you?, asked a confused Tony.

My name is David Emerson, and you are in a safe place.

Where's Henderson?

Dead.

Dead, how?

Your friend Jack killed him.

Why would he do that?

To avenge your death.

Tony was puzzled, death, I'm not dead.

But everyone else thinks your dead.

Henderson tried to kill me.

No he didn't, he saw you as a valuable person, for our team.

What team? Asked Tony.

We are a team of mercenaries, who correct the mistakes that this country makes, to make it a safer and better country.

You mean treason?

Emerson didn't like that, No we're patriots, we do what is necessary to keep America safe, which can include sacrificing the few for the many.

You think I'll join your corrupt team?

We can help you find the true people behind your wife's murder, as well as helping us protect this country, you are a valuable asset to us Tony.

Tony didn't know what the best choice was to make.

Chloe sat at her station at C.T.U, waiting for news on Jack.

Bill put the phone down.

Jack's been taken to the hospital, he should be fine.

Why didn't you let Morris take you home Chloe?

Because he wants us to get back together, but it's not going to work.

Well you do what you think is right Chloe, Bill said before turning and walking away.

Chloe just wanted Jack now.

Wayne stood over his late brother's grave, and thought about the last 24 hours.

Mr Palmer? came a voice.

Wayne turned to see Mike Novick standing there.

Mike it's good to see you.

I'm very sorry for what happened, but Logan will face the music for what he's done.

I know, that you had to chance to patch things up with David, considering what you did during his time in office.

Yes, I did Mr Palmer, and I am glad that we did.

I don't blame you for what you did Mike, you wanted to protect David from the truth, he always told me that he didn't want to fire you, but he didn't think that he could trust you anymore.

I understand, I don't blame him for his choice, I deserved it.

Well it's in the past now, and let's just forget about it.

Yes sir, that's properly the best thing to do.

Because I myself served as David's chief of staff, and like you I made my share of mistakes.

Soon silence surrounded them.

Names please Mr Logan, we need to know who else you have been working with.

I had contact with Christopher Henderson, that's it.

Who else were you talking to, we know there are others.

I'm telling you, that's all, Henderson was the one with the contacts.

You do what you want Logan, but your down for your actions today.

Logan thought, would he be the most corrupt political figure in U.S history.

He properly was.

Audrey walked into Jack's room, he looked well, considering the beating he had got.

Jack you look much better, the doctor said you can come home tomorrow.

Jack gave her a sad look, Yes Audrey, but without you.

What?, she seemed shocked .

This won't work, I thought it would, but after all these months apart, I just can't.

Audrey was to shocked and saddened, that she just walked out.

What the hell do you mean he was found.

C.T.U discovered the location, before Chang could get your brother out.

Graham Bauer looked really annoyed at the sound of this, if he was exposed he was finished.

There's something else, looks like Henderson double- crossed, and left Almedia breathing.

What? Why?

So David Emerson could revive him.

Track them all down and kill them.

One week after his ordeal, and his break-up with Audrey, Jack strolled into C.T.U, and was greeted by Bill.

Hey Jack, how're you doing?

I'm fine, just wanted to thank you.

Don't thank me, thank Chloe, she figured it was the Chinese who took you.

Is she here?

Yes, at her station.

Jack walked over to were Chloe was working.

As soon as she saw him, she ran over to him.

Jack are you ok, trying not to hurt him.

Ya, I'm fine how about you.

I'm ok, I was just worried about you.

You wanna talk, Jack asked.

Chloe just nodded, and together they walked out of C.T.U

The end.


End file.
